


this broken bubble // fnaf

by elmocult



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Canon doesn't exist, I Don't Even Know, I just wanted to write about andrew getting his ass beat, i guess, mr afton to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmocult/pseuds/elmocult
Summary: I didn't want trouble, I'm the boy in the bubble.But then came trouble.------------FNaF drabble with a friends personal interpretations.





	this broken bubble // fnaf

**Author's Note:**

> These are the personal interpretations of FNaF characters by savannah-smiles on Tumblr!

Andrew got into fights a lot. It was to be expected; this small of a town and all the rumors circulating the Aftons, it was a surprise no one had put him away yet. As it was, the boy often came home with new bruises and cuts, all from scraps with the neighbourhood kids. It had his mother fretting over him every evening while his father peered out the windows, watching for any stragglers. There never were. Everyone knew not to mess with the Afton family on Mr. Afton's home turf. But the streets around there were free game.

One night as Andrew was walking home from a friend's, feet carrying him as quick as possible without breaking into a full out sprint, he caught movement within his peripheral vision. Instinct told him to bolt, avoid the black eye and busted lip he could feel approaching, but he didn't change his pace. Not yet. Andrew was too prideful to show fear, especially to a bunch of kids who thought they were better than him. As it was, his heartbeat had already accelerated, speeding up as he saw three teens walking towards him. The foremost one, a tall boy around his age, stepped closest. Andrew didn't bother to take in anything other than the sandy hair partially covering his face and the angry snarl he wore. It didn't matter once the fists were thrown and they were both heading home. Neither of them said anything, and the tension only served to make his heart rate skyrocket. It wasn't until the boy in the very back stepped up and cracked his knuckles that he pulled his hands from his pocket and fisted them. He wasn't going down without a fight, and looking at the boy in front, he voiced that mindset with a growl.

"I'm ready for a fight, assholes."

That was the breaking point, the sentence which caused the sandy blond to throw a punch and catch Andrew across the bridge of his nose. There was a distinctive cracking noise, and pain shot through his face as he stumbled back. Clapping a hand to his nose, he grit his teeth and steadied himself, rearing back one fist and sending it forward in a clean motion that sent his first assailant's head snapping back and his body to the pavement. The other boys zeroed in on him, and it became a sudden fight for survival.

The fight didn't last very long. It only took a few swings before the gang was scurrying home and he was left to sit on the dusty road. His face hurt; along with the broken nose pouring blood down his face and neck he now sported a bright shiner and a busted lip. Just as he had predicted. He sat there for a minute before standing and ambling towards his house. It was dark by the time he entered his house, pushing the door shut with his foot. Almost immediately, a blonde woman rushed over to him, face contorting with fear and worry when she saw his injuries. "Andrew! Was it those children again?" Agnes Afton asked, reaching over to check his face, only to have him brush past her. He offered no explanation, pausing upon entering the living room and seeing William standing there. The tall man looked at him, took in his eye and lip and the blood smeared across his face, and then he turned to the window and peered out the curtains, stepping back when he saw no one. Andrew curled his lip at his father, sitting on the couch so his mother could tend to him.

He wasn't expecting to be cornered on his street in the morning. It was the same three boys, only now there were just two, the least injured and the leader. Andrew wasn't scared this time either, simply staring at the two as they yelled at him from a couple feet away. He was outside the fence, having planned to go to Dylan's, but it looked like that would have to wait. He blinked when they sandy haired boy approached him, hollering insults that would have made a weaker boy cry. He squared his shoulders, tensed his legs and balled his hands into fists. Honestly, he thought that the other boys would avoid him near his home, but it looks like they grew some balls. As it was, he still hurt a tad too much to want to fight them. So he backed up a step or two, narrowing his eyes when they followed. He managed to dodge the first punch, but he wasn't expecting to be caught in the gut. It made him double over as air flew from his mouth, and he clutched his stomach and wheezed. That moment of weakness was all they needed. 

William Afton had been watching Andrew from the window, eyes narrowed as he watched the three boys squabble. He waited until a punch was thrown that he left his house, running across the front lawn in his haste. It wasn't until he practically leapt the fence that the boys paused, amd he took the opportunity to grab the blond's shoulder and tear him away from his son, pushing both assailants back. They stumbled, teared forward to tear into him, then scrambled back when they recognized who he was. Mr. Afton was a force to reckoned with when mad, and he looked pretty damn livid. It sent the boys running. Once they were out of sight, he looked at Andrew, livid himself and sporting a freshly broken nose. He put his hand on his shoulder, gave him a gentle push towards the house, and Andrew didn't retaliate, instead heading inside silently. 

That night, William cleaned Andrew up. But they still never shared a word, and offered no explanation when Agnes questioned them.


End file.
